1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing rack and hanger composite structure and more particularly, to a combined clothing rack and hanger device which includes a main rack having a plurality of hook hangers disposed on one side and a plurality of squeezing hangers disposed on the other side thereof, and a channel engagement mounted to one end of the main rack, whereby the plurality of hanger devices are disposed in parallel by engaging the main rack on a rail support through the channel engagement for arranging the plurality of hook hangers and squeezing hangers alternately so as to easily hang clothes such as pants, skirts, and the like by using both the hook and squeezing hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of clothing racks and separate hangers are well known. Also, various types of clothing racks are known having a plurality of hook hangers such as square tubing faceouts, rectangular tubing faceouts, and the like as described in Dann Dee, Display Fixture, pages 57-61, 1988-1989. However, such separate racks require separate hangers, and such faceouts require separate hangers. The separate hangers may be lost and are cumbersome to handle at times. There is unknown a clothing rack and hanger composite structure.